


Aurum (two gold rings)

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, XiuChen - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Minseok has been home in Korea for about three months now after his mother fell ill. But finally he's on his way back home to Minnesota, to his beloved Jongdae. And he plans on proposing before the clock strikes twelve and calls in the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas gift! This is for you Vannie!  
> I really hope you like it, it's kinda quick and I wish I could work on it more and section it up a lil but it'll be good enough. Hope it's a great gift darling! Thank you again for the mood boards you made me, I love them!  
> So merry christmas and happy holidays to you darling and everyone else reading this fic!  
> I hope you all have the best time you can have!  
> (shamelessly going to say I have written a xmas themed krisho family!au I'm posting tomorrow bc I'm weak.)  
> Lots of love <3

It had been three months since he was home last. Minseok had been in Korea for three months after his mother fell ill and they weren’t sure if she’d be all right so he booked a ticket back to Seoul the same day and bid his boyfriend Jongdae and their St. Bernard a goodbye. His husband didn’t have a chance to come with considering he was working as a Korean professor at a collage in Minneapolis where they lived and wasn’t able to leave just like that like he could. Minseok was a writer and simply called his agent who understood the situation and said he’d let him be late with the book he was working on.

 

His mother turned out fine though; she got medicine for her condition and she was nursed back into health and he decided to stay for an extra month just to spend some time with his family after being away for so long. Jongdae understood, telling Minseok to send them his regards over a video chat and invited his brother Junmyeon over to stay at their house during December who brought his husband Yifan and their two adoptive sons. The celebration was small but Sehun and Zitao spread so much joy and they all spoiled the young kids with gifts.

 

They video chatted with Minseok and his family for a while before the reception went bad and they said their goodbyes and see you soon. Minseok’s heart ached as he closed his laptop to continue the celebration’s with his family but put on a smile and laughed at the bad jokes his uncle made. Jongdae and Junmyeon’s parents were not as understanding as his had been when they came out of the closet.

 

Jongdae first when he was 17 and his parents were furious to find out that he was dating someone of the same sex and had thrown accusations and nasty words his way until Junmyeon stepped in to protect his younger brother, accidently coming out as well in the process. Jongdae knew of his romance with the elder art student in beforehand after finding them making out in his older brothers room when they were supposed to study.

 

He had shouted at his parents for being unsupportive of their own children just because they fell in love with someone of the same gender and shed tears in frustration as they argued. Junmyeon had been yelling just as much as his parents but went silent as his father told them they were no sons of theirs anymore. So with heavy hearts and tear stained cheeks they packed their things and were thankful when Yifan’s parents let them stay at their house until they could find something of their own. The two had always been fond of Junmyeon and soon showered them with affection. They don’t speak to their parents or anymore, none of their family wanted anything to do with them and after years now they didn’t want anything to do with them either.

 

Minseok was glad they had each other; it would have been harder if they had no family left at all to love even if they were getting families of their own. He let a smile spread over his thin lips as he looked at the photo in his wallet of Jongdae smiling brightly, holding their newly adopted puppy Dubu that looked equally as happy. Running his thumb over the small picture he closed his wallet and put it back in his pocket, pulling out his phone instead.

 

**To: My beloved Dae** **♡**

 

_I’m boarding my plane to Detroit in a few minutes, can’t wait to see you and dubu again. Love you!_

 

Pressing send the man then preceded in texting his boyfriend’s brother.

 

 **To: Jun** **☼**

 

_You’re driving Dae to the airport like planned? I’ll arrive at 20:30 roughly and then get my bags. I’ll meet all of you by the exit and then I’ll ask him, tell Yifan to film if he wanted to._

 

They called out that his flight was boarding and he grabbed his carry on bag and walked to stand in line as section D-G boarded the plane. He handed over his ticket that was scanned and was given a cheerful smile and a “Have a great flight!”

 

Minseok offered the woman a smile in return and glanced his ticket and at the seat numbers to find his spot. After placing his bag into the overhead compartment he moved over to help an elderly women with getting her bag up as well. He shrugged out of his nave wool coat before sitting down at his aisle seat and let out a breath, placing a hand over the small velvet box in his front pocket.

 

Taking it out to check so the ring actually still was placed in the tiny box. Flicking it open he looked at the simple golden ring engraved with their names with a small heart between them on the inside of the ring. He had a matching one in a similar box in his carry on bag.

 

“Excuse me, I need to come past, got the window seat.” A woman said, holding hands with a young kid next to her that was admiring the planes interior, probably his first time going on one. Minseok snapped the velvet box shut and smiled. “Of course!” He shuffled out of his seat and stood so the woman and her daughter could pass them and get to their seats.

 

“Thank you Mr.!” The little girl said before turning to look outside the window as the plane was prepared to lift. “Keep it down Soon-he, please.” The woman said, hushing her daughter and smiled as she turned to Minseok. “So who’s the lucky girl?”

 

“Hm?” Minseok furrowed his brows at the question and she chuckled lightly and gestured to the red velvet box in his hand. “Oh! Sorry, it’s… for my boyfriend actually.” He wasn’t sure if she’d give him a look of disgust and ask the flight attendant to change seats so her daughter wouldn’t catch what ever he had. But she smiled instead, eyes crinkling beautifully and nodded.

 

“I’m sorry for assuming. What’s the lucky mans name?” She shrugged her jacket of and moved to open up a package of crackers and headphones from her daughters little pink backpack, putting the headphones over her little head and plugged them into her phone, putting on a downloaded kids show. She opened the cracker package and placed beside her.

 

“Jongdae, we’ve been together for five years now and we already own a dog and share a house. We’ve discussed this before and I think it’s time. I’m coming home from a rather long… vacation I think you can call it, and new years is a pretty romantic time to propose.”

 

“I see! I hope it’ll go well for you. He should be lucky having a handsome man like you proposing to him. And I’m Bae Ju-hyun. We’re going up so you should buckle up and put that ring somewhere you won’t loose it.”

 

“Kim Minseok, and thank you.” He said, buckling up and placing the ring back into his pocket, chatting with Ju-hyun and her daughter as they got beverages and dry BLT sandwiches for lunch. It wasn’t exactly what he’d want right now to sooth his nerves but the coffee was good and managed to calm him down if only a little. It hadn’t crossed his mind, but Jongdae might say no.

 

Not that he believed he would. They loved each other and as he told Ju-hyun they had discussed marriage at more than one occasion and they both wanted to tie the knot and finally be able to present themselves as husbands. So he should be ready, they should be ready. Biting on his bottom lip he twisted his napkin in his hand. He reached up to run a hand through his light brown hair, pushing it back, letting his eyes close.

 

It was a long flight however and Minseok eventually fell asleep, being able to take a nap for an hour until he was woken up to their arrival at Detroit airport. He smiled at the flight attendant and nodded in his direction, pressing his cool hands to his face to wake himself up, feeling the slight stubble on his chin.

 

Tapping his foot anxiously against the floor as everyone thronged to get off first he glanced at his Rolex wristwatch to make sure he had time to find his next plane that would take him home to Minnesota. He got exactly thirty-six minutes to make his way through the airport to his next flight. “Good luck Minseok.” Ju-hyun said as he gripped his bag tighter, ready to get off the flight.

 

“Thank you. Have a great New Year’s Ju-hyun. You too Soon-he!” He waved at the little girl whose mother was struggling to get her to wear her padded jacket, chuckling slightly at the scene he bowed at the flight attendants as he exited. With hurried steps he made his way to check where his next flight would depart from.

 

**_K-11 plane to Minneapolis airport, departing at 18:53 CANCELED DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! PLEASE CONTACT OUT INFORMATION BOOTH._ **

 

His stomach dropped as he re-reads the words for a third time, running a hand through his hair and looking around to where the information booth was. He needed to re book his plane. He needed to arrive before midnight at least or his proposal plans would be for nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh he finally noticed the red i with a circle around it and he made his way over to stand in line after five other people.

 

“Next! Hi!” A woman in her mid forties greeted him as he stepped up to the counter.

 

“Hi, my flight to Minneapolis that was supposed to depart at 18:53 got canceled. And I really need to get on a new flight as soon as possible. I have something important coming up and I can’t arrive after midnight. Please, please tell me there’s another plane.”

 

“Ok… Minneapolis..18:53.” She mumbled as she wrote something into the computer in front of her. Scrolling down and clicking the mouse she drew her brows together and bit her lip. “Well, there’s a plane that departures at 21:02 and arrives in Minneapolis at 23.27 but there’s just three spots left and all of them are business class.”

 

Letting out a sigh he nodded. “That’s not an issue.” Money was never an issue if it was for Jongdae, they had the finance for him to take an expensive flight back home and he would get his money back for the other plane ticket after all. “I’ll take it. I have planned to propose to my boyfriend when we meet at the airport so I don’t want to arrive after twelve, I was planning on having a new year’s kiss with my fiancé.”

 

The woman grinned widely at him. “Of course! We’ll make sure you’ll meet your boyfriend in time! I’ll rebook your ticket right away. Do you want to pay immediately or with a invoice sent to your address?”

 

“I’ll pay right away. Thank you,” Minseok glanced at her name tag and smiled, “Valerie.” He paid for his ticket and received it from the woman, getting a good luck in return and he thanked her so much for making this easier for him. With a few hours to spare until his flight would take him home Minseok decided to make his way to one of the restaurants at the airport.

 

Taking out his phone he looked at the text’s he’d received during his flight.

 

**From: My beloved Dae** **♡**

_I’m looking forward to meeting you!! Dubu and me has missed you soooooo so much! Still can’t believe you abandoned me for so long with only video chats and quick calls_ _L_ _Have a save flight honey!_

 

 

 **From: Jun** **☼**

 

_Of course! He doesn’t suspect a thing and Yifan want’s you to document it!! He’s still bitter over not getting his proposal to me on tape and keeps complaining that you’ll regret it later. I’ll see you soon again, and never leave me with my whiney brother again. I have two other little kids to take care of now too!_

 

He chuckled a bit and shakes his head, making the caramel brown locks fall down over his fore head as he sat down with a glass of cola in his hand, waiting for his order of pasta to be done.

 

 **To:** **My beloved Dae** **♡**

 

_My flight was canceled but I’ll be there at 23:30! I got the quickest flight, too eager to see you and I don’t want to leave this year without seeing you or a kiss at 12. Love you and see you soon._

 

 **To: Jun** **☼**

 

_Hahah I promise I will bring your brother with me next time! After tonight I’ll never let him out of my sight again ;) you got the green light to film, if he cries I want it on tape. My flight was canceled but I got a new one that arrives at 23.30 instead so you can eat some dinner and come pick me up later. Bring the confetti!_

 

 **From:** **My beloved Dae** **♡**

_Aww…_ _L_ _L_ _I don’t want to wait an extra 4 hours for you! But I guess I can forgive you if you bought me something from Korea and that new year’s kiss will have to do as well I guess!_

 

A tired looking young girl walked up to give him his pasta and offered a small smile and a “enjoy your meal” before walking back behind the counter and he dug into his real meal since his breakfast. His mouth watered and he let out a sigh at the rich tasting tomato sauce, good for being at a shabby looking restaurant at an airport. It was fairly crowded as people hurried back and forth between gates. Not like he expected less, more people were probably having the same idea as him.

 

After sending a few more texts back and forth with Junmyeon and Jongdae until his plate was empty and made his way to the stores to spend his time and try make it go faster. Only an hour and a half left until he would be boarding the plane and take off back home to his Jongdae. Just the thought made him smile as he walked into a shop with makeup and perfumes. He had bought quite a few things for Jongdae in Korea, Christmas gifts and things he thought the other would like. But just a few more things for the late arrival wouldn’t hurt.

 

Looking over the cologne and perfumes he held a few of the paper try out sticks. Taking a bottle from Armani and sprayed he sniffed it but scrunched his nose at the very strong smell and put it back. After going through some bottles he settled for a bottle of Gucci Guilty and a nice fresh smelling moisturizer for himself and paid for the things and headed for another store he saw when hurrying to his gate that sold liquor.

 

“Plane to Minneapolis is now boarding business class.” They called out in the speakers outside of gate B-5 and Minseok sighed out a small “finally” as he stood up and handed out his ticket to be checked and he was let on the plane.

 

In three hours he would be back in the arms of his beloved boyfriend. It made his stomach flutter and chest feel warm as he once again let his hand fall over the small velvet box, making a small lump at his right pocket. Hefting his bag up into the over head compartment Minseok smiled and nodded at a few people passing him and got out of his coat to once again sit down and buckled up, ready for take off.

 

His fingers were fidgeting nervously and his head was lulled back against the headrest, hair splaying out over the chair. Another dry sandwich and an hour nap later they were announcing their arrival at his home town and he felt his heart start beating quicker as the wheels of the plane hit the pavement. He couldn’t stop smiling as they were told they would exit first and a small buss would take them to the gate from the plane. In a hurry Minseok pulled the coat on and grabbed his carry on and the two bags with goods from the airport in Detroit. Only a few people managed to get off before he pushed through and basically jumped down the stairs and into the buss that would take him that much closer to Jongdae.

 

The air was cold and a new coat of snow covered the runway and buildings. Taking a deep breath through his nose and huffing out, making a cloud appear from his mouth he walked into the buss and took a seat.

 

 **From: Jun** **☼**

_We’re here now and I am barley able to keep him from storming through security to find you on his own. We’re just outside where you can get your bags and Yifan has his camera ready. I almost think he’s the most excited about this lol_

 

The driver started up the buss and they headed the short distance to the gate. He laughed and grinned down at his phone. He was buzzing with excitement and almost ran out of the buss when it stopped and down the airport until he reached the trevelators where bags rolled out one after one. Giving his watch a glance he bit his lip, 23.33.

 

Finally his big black suitcase appeared with its light blue tag attached to the side with his address on. He quickly wrote to Junmyeon that he got his bag and was on his way through the sliding doors where they were waiting. Grabbing the bag and pulling up the handle Minseok took a shaky breath and put his phone into his pocket and rested the bags with the goods onto the suitcase and took off towards the doors, his heart not being able to stop beating rapidly.

 

His phone buzzed but he ignored it as the doors slid open and he got a view of a few people waiting or talking, some looking for directions. Taking a few steps forward his slanted brown eyes scanned the room until they locked with a pair of onyx hues across the room containing so much love he broke out into a big smile as he made his way over to him.

 

Jongdae took a step forward and without thinking he was jogging up to his boyfriend, a warm smile pulling the corners of his eyes into soft wrinkles. Minseok let go of the suitcase and let the messenger bag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor as he opened his arms for the younger to collide into his chest, making him take a stumbling step back. Jongdae’s scarf pulled around his throat uncomfortably tight and he pulled away to loosen it by swirling it around his head, letting it fall over his shoulder and nudging the floor as he cupped the other’s jaw and pressed their lips together firmly.

 

Minseok wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him tight as he kissed back but had to pull back and glance at the big watch on the wall reading 23:53. Yifan was smiling at him, giving him a nod as they locked eyes, already holding up the camera, filming the loving scene already. Junmyeon was huddled up next to his husband in his thick winter coat and roughly knitted scarf and a beanie pulled over his duty grey colored hair. In his hand was the leach to a very excited Dubu with a wagging tail and a sleeping Sehun in his arms as Zitao smiled at him sleepily and petted the dog.

 

“Jongdae.” He began and the younger nodded. “Minseok.” He said and chuckled, running his hands down the elder’s arms until their hands touched and he entwined them.

 

“When I was away from you for these months I realized how much I love you, that I never want to leave your side and I never want to leave your side again. I don’t want you to leave my side either. We’ve discussed this matter before on several occasions and when I was back home in Korea I couldn’t help it but end up at a jeweler.” He grinned as Jongdae’s expression turned into shock, he knew where this was going by now and he reached into his pocket to take out the tiny red velvet box and lowered down onto one knee.

 

“I know we already have the same surnames and that we do not need this to verify our love to each other. But Kim Jongdae, will you marry me? Will you be my husband?” Minseok asked and flicked the box open to reveal the gold band inside of it. He swore Jongdae tried to reply but ended up squeaking in a broken voice as his hands went up to cover up his mouth and nose. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he nodded, reaching down for him and wrapped his arms around his neck in a awkward position as he bent over to cling to him.

 

“Yes! Yes! Oh my God yes Minseok!” He squealed and kissed him as Minseok secured the ring in the box and wrapped his arms around his midriff as he slowly stood up. If they hadn’t brought attention to them before they certainly did as Jongdae cried out that he would gladly marry him and Junmyeon held out a small party popper and laughed as he pulled the string and a small rain of golden confetti fell over their heads. Zitao had one as well and giggled when he danced around in the confetti. People were clapping at them, some turned away from the scene in discomfort about the two men sharing their love. Some called out their congratulations to them and Jongdae cheekily said thank you and waved at them.

 

“Always gotta cause a scene when it comes to you?” Minseok chuckled as he took the ring and held out his hand for Jongdae to place his own in after removing the leather glove so Minseok could slip the ring onto his finger, making him tear up all over again. “I love you Jongdae, let’s start this year as fiancés with our little family.”

 

Jongdae smiled as he looked at the ring and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist to pull him closer. “Now that new years kiss you texted me about…” He murmured as he leaned in to press their lips together as the watch ticked over to 00:01 on the wall. Minseok moved to cup his fiancé’s cheeks and tilted his head to the side as he kissed back with all the love he could muster.

 

“Happy new year Jongdae.”

 

“Happy new year Minseok.”


End file.
